


TLC and Troll Flu

by katzoo12



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Caretaker Poppy, F/M, Influenza, Kissing, Sick Branch, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzoo12/pseuds/katzoo12
Summary: A certain someone gets sick and Poppy takes care of him.





	TLC and Troll Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted of FanFiction. There’s one small change in the text, however!

"ACHOO!"

Poppy giggled at the grumpy figure in the bed, trying to resist teasing him, but failing.

"Sooo...let me get this straight: you've NEVER had Troll Flu before?"

Branch mustered up a glare, which was a bit difficult with his paler-than normal blue skin, red nose, and fever-wracked body.

"Shud ub...”

“Say, do you think it's because of spending all those years in your bunker?" the queen smirked.

"I SAID SHUD...AH-CHOO!"

Branch groaned and blew his nose yet again.

Poppy's heart twinged with sympathy, suddenly feeling bad about teasing him.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I wish there was something I could do, but you know that Dr. Plum said the best way to beat this flu is rest."

The less-pessimistic blue troll turned away.

"Do, I'b dot forgibing you..."

Poppy sighed. "Since when have you been so stubborn?"

Branch sat up, finally mustering enough strength to do so, and smirked. "I've always beed stubbord, rebember?"

“Well...yes, I suppose you have, but I think I have something that can help..."

With that, Poppy planted a kiss on his lips.

The sick troll hesitated at first, but slowly melted into it.

Both trolls never really counted how long it lasted, but eventually Branch leaped back, scolding himself.

"Whad ab I doing? I could ged you sick!"

The pink troll, not answering his question, instead asked, "Did you like it?"

"Bud-"

"Did you LIKE it?"

The king hesitated, but eventually said, "Yes. Whad do you call id?"

“TLC."

He chuckled.

"Only for you would tender loving care be a kiss. Bud seriously, I could ged you sick..."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you."

———————

“HETCHEW!"

A girly sneeze echoed through the married couple's house.

"Okay, I take id back, dis is de worst!" Poppy, reduced to the same state that Branch was the week before groaned.

Speaking of Branch, he came in with a tray of soup.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a Berged rad ober be..."

The king smiled tenderly.

"Well, now it's time for me to give TLC to you..."


End file.
